Question: Centered at each lattice point in the coordinate plane are a circle radius $\frac{1}{10}$ and a square with sides of length $\frac{1}{5}$ whose sides are parallel to the coordinate axes. The line segment from $(0,0)$ to $(1001, 429)$ intersects $m$ of the squares and $n$ of the circles. Find $m + n$.

Answer: First note that $1001 = 143 \cdot 7$ and $429 = 143 \cdot 3$ so every point of the form $(7k, 3k)$ is on the line. Then consider the line $l$ from $(7k, 3k)$ to $(7(k + 1), 3(k + 1))$. Translate the line $l$ so that $(7k, 3k)$ is now the origin. There is one square and one circle that intersect the line around $(0,0)$. Then the points on $l$ with an integral $x$-coordinate are, since $l$ has the equation $y = \frac{3x}{7}$:
\[(0,0), \left(1, \frac{3}{7}\right), \left(2, \frac{6}{7}\right), \left(3, 1 + \frac{2}{7}\right), \left(4, 1 + \frac{5}{7}\right), \left(5, 2 + \frac{1}{7}\right), \left(6, 2 + \frac{4}{7}\right), (7,3).\]
We claim that the lower right vertex of the square centered at $(2,1)$ lies on $l$. Since the square has side length $\frac{1}{5}$, the lower right vertex of this square has coordinates $\left(2 + \frac{1}{10},  1 - \frac{1}{10}\right) = \left(\frac{21}{10}, \frac{9}{10}\right)$. Because $\frac{9}{10} = \frac{3}{7} \cdot \frac{21}{10}$, $\left(\frac{21}{10}, \frac{9}{10}\right)$ lies on $l$. Since the circle centered at $(2,1)$ is contained inside the square, this circle does not intersect $l$. Similarly the upper left vertex of the square centered at $(5,2)$ is on $l$. Since every other point listed above is farther away from a lattice point (excluding (0,0) and (7,3)) and there are two squares with centers strictly between $(0,0)$ and $(7,3)$ that intersect $l$. Since there are $\frac{1001}{7} = \frac{429}{3} = 143$ segments from $(7k, 3k)$ to $(7(k + 1), 3(k + 1))$, the above count is yields $143 \cdot 2 = 286$ squares. Since every lattice point on $l$ is of the form $(3k, 7k)$ where $0 \le k \le 143$, there are $144$ lattice points on $l$. Centered at each lattice point, there is one square and one circle, hence this counts $288$ squares and circles. Thus $m + n = 286 + 288 = \boxed{574}$.